wariowareproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
The WWP Movie script
Opening Credits Mario and Luigi are running from Bowser in Brooklyn, New York. Mario and Luigi run into an alley with warp pipes. They end up in the house where WWP is. Bowser, still trying to find the Mario Brothers, goes into the wrong Warp Pipe. ^1 A few months later, Mario and Luigi already have bought an apartment, where they meet there old buddy Yoshi. They Bros pull many pranks on Yoshi throughout the weeks. They talk about how Bowser will eventually find them, and make them "pay" for what they did. Cue Monkey, who really annoys Mario, and kicks him out of the apartment. Monkey ends up meeting a very strange man sitting on the sidewalk. He introduces himself as Wario. They start talking, and somehow Monkey is pushed down a hole (Electricity Shaft). Go back to Mario and Luigi, who are about to do another prank to Yoshi, by pushing him out the window. *Dumbest Movies You will ever see Season 1 Bowser finally arrives at the area where Mario and Luigi are. *Dumbest Movies You will ever see season 2 Bowser ends up in a park, after being tossed far away by Mario. He stays there to hatch up another plan. He finally comes across someone, who also hates Mario, and they both come up with a plan. *Dumbest Movies You will ever see season 3 Right after the events of season 3, Bowser is stuck in the hole the he fell in from Mario. The mysterious man, who also hates Mario, comes and saves Bowser. He states that the only reason why he sent Bowser back to get Mario was so he can create a ploy to start his plan. The man tells Bowser his plan. Bowser "kidnaps" Peach, which sets off Mario and Luigi to go save her. After a compilation of a generic Mario adventure Luigi keeps messing up. Such as having game over a lot, going in the wrong direction, and many other things. They get to the castle finally. Mario and Luigi meet up with Wario and Waluigi, since now Bowser's Castle is a casino-type building. After many other weird things, they find out that Peach wasn't even kidnapped. They meet a nice Lakitu, which takes them home. When they get home, many things have changed and are destroyed. Burt, who was apparently kidnapped and tied up, tells Mario the whole story. The trio pack up and set there sights on Bowser. They meet up at the park where Bowser was "staying" at. They battle for a little while. Bowser obtains a mega mushroom, and catapults them back to Mario's house. Bowser rises from the ground, and jumps in the sky, dissappearing. Mario says he never quits, so he decides to go up to the moon (where Giant Bowser was at). Mario finds out that Peach was killed, and is furious. They go to Professor E.Gadd and get in his spaceship. E.Gadd, who is now supposedly with Bowser, puts them in a faulty ship. He gives Bowser one of his creations; a magic brush. A huge battle in space takes place. The moon apparently blows up, and they are sent back to earth. E.Gadd takes back the brush, and says to Bowser that it shall be kept for his son. The President of the United States confronts Mario and says that he is in big trouble for blowing up the moon. He is taken to a government faciclity, which looks similar to the cloud 9 from Star Wars. The President, who is secretly a koopa troopa, traps Mario in the chamber. Where he battles Bowser and the mysterious man who hates mario. The mysterious man reveals himself to be... Burt. The man who was in the first episode of WWP. Burt says that Mario must die, for stealing his show, fame, and fortune. Bowser gives an explanation on why he hates Mario. He leaves to retrieve his "holy weapon". Mario tries to negotiate with Burt. Burt notifies that he was the one who made Luigi mess up, he was the one who killed his friends and Peach. Mario, who is crushed, sadly apoligizes to Burt. He asks Burt if he wants to take over WWP, since all of his friends are gone, what is the point of doing the show. Burt says this is the end of WWP (Bowser returns) and this is the end of Mario. Burt looks a little sad. Bowser sets up the holy weapon, but Burt wants to shoot Mario. Burt turns on Bowser and shoots and kills him, for good. Burt explains that he is also crushed, and he has ruined lifes just for his own sake of not having a show. He also mentions that when he was freinds with Bowser, Bowser said that his actual name was Morton Bowser Koopa, and that he had a son. Mario and Burt return to safety, and Mario says that he also has a kid. Mario says farewell to everybody, and goes back to the mushroom kingdom. Mario narrates that his sons name, Mario Jr. was changed to Mario II, or Mario Mario so no one can know the difference. Same went for Luigi. He also says that Bowser's son, Bowser Jr. is still around. We found out that this entire story, is told by an Older Mario on his deathbed, telling his son his life story. He also states that the reason Mario Mario was left at a doorstep by the stork, was because he did not want his son to be in danger. Mario Mario says he will keep the Mario name living forever. Princess Peach, was revealed to be Princess Toadstool, since Peach was Mario Mario's girlfriend. More narration (By Andy The Creator) says that all of the Mario games besides Donkey Kong (which is why DK is Cranky Kong, and DKJR is normal DK), Mario Bros, Super Mario Bros 1 and 2, were by Mario sr., And all of the other games after that, were by Mario Mario, and all of the second generation characters. *Ending: Mario Mario and Bowser (jr.) now grown up, are battling, just like the good old days, as the credits roll on. Side note 1: Each WWP Short and WWP Movie have nothing related to this story.